Show Me
by EpicInTheLibrary
Summary: Kenny is always happy to oblige. Happy Easter!


Moans of ecstasy rise into the filthy air, the shaded room, everything darker than it should be. The door's lock is turned to the right, the window's blinds are flipped up. Clothes are strewn about the floor, some old, some recent. Very recent.

"_Kenny, can I ask you something?" His fingers are nervous, toying with his shirt hem to relieve some of the pressure. He looks like he doesn't want to be here, doesn't want to be talking, but he is, and he's not leaving, not backing down._

The atmosphere is thick with heat, fervid moisture of breath smoothing itself over the furniture and settling like dust. Heavy breathing, fluid movements, clumsy reactions, exhale, light, breathless laughter.

"_Uh, sure. What is it?" The answer brings timid embarrassment, cheeks flushing a light pink at the anticipation of the approaching question. His fingers twist in the light fabric of his shirt and pull in mild distress. Cerulean irises meet electric ones, curious ones, and the flush increases._

Slick skin seems to melt together as fingers graze themselves over smooth, sweaty terrain. Lips meet and hips greet and it's almost sweet the look that passes between them, the first blushing and looking away, the other laughing and moving back in a sway. It catches him, and he's returning, drawn from his persistent reluctance.

"_Can you make me feel good?" Blush, look down. Surprise, then a smile followed by a short laugh. _

Names are gasped, time lapse, cover song filling up the lost minutes ticking back. Elevator music, put on hold. Dispel the cold, excel the speed. Forty miles over, it's all going too fast with so much force.

"_Of course."_

"K-Kenny," he bursts out, grasping onto the slick, slippery skin of the named's arms. Said boy grins heatedly and pulls back from the newly marked up skin of the other's neck, flashing his tongue out briefly as he draws away, leaning in for a kiss, slight and chaste. His lips trail up to his ear and whispers make their way through.

"Mmm.... Am I doing okay so far? You like the way I'm making you feel?"

"Yes," the other gasps back, face reddened from the exertion and the heat. Yes, it feels so, so good, and he doesn't think they've even done that much yet.

"You wanna feel even better?" Oh... oh god. Kenny's hands are smoothing down to his abdomen, passing to his thighs, moving inward, invoking sighs, sounds of pleasured bliss, and then...

"Yes," he whines as his hips arch up into the touch, the pressing motions so tantalizing, and he just wants more of this wonderful feeling, coursing through his body, making him forget and think of nothing else...

His whine pitches when Kenny touches him and he tilts his head back as his fingers tangle in the dark blond streaks of the other. The movement is smooth, simple, up and down, but it's so much more than that. It's art, a masterpiece in his eyes, explosions of color, windmills. Blissful fields of flowers just begging to be pranced through, butterflies fluttering, dragonflies flittering, but they can't match this, they can't even compete. Compensation is not a word here. It's all in the work of his hands, his palms, his fingers. Break it all down. His fingertips, pads with swirls, tracing so perfectly that his mind whirls. After that, fingers, clawed digits, scraping and gliding like cyclones slip. The palms, soft and warm, enfolding everything, feeling like angels sing. It's heaven, and he doesn't want it to stop. Ever.

"Faster..." he whispers, unaware of the circumstances, the everything. It feels, good, it makes him forget, it.. god, he can't even figure it out. It blooms like flowers and spreads like a virus, and the two seem to mix in his head as it all blurs and comes crashing down on top of him. He whimpers and whines and simpers and finds that he can no longer breathe, and he turns his head to steal the oxygen from Kenny's lungs, selfishly, jealously.

Kenny increases his speed obediently and follows up to the other's actions by kissing back forcefully, harshly, almost lovingly but just not quite. Teeth find lips in a sharp nip and there's a whine in response to the bite. But Jesus Christ, it feels nice. More than that, it's shamefully perfect. His hips thrust forward again and Kenny just tightens his hold, continuing to go on in fervor. The smaller boy swallows and tries to breathe as he parts from their short but violent kiss, trying not to help but feel that something here is amiss. He dismisses it, attempting not to dwell, and again leans forward into the other.

Then something changes, a liquid heat, surging up into the heart of it all, and he begins to breathe more heavily, his pleasured sounds heightening noisily. His mouth falls open and won't shut, and he exhales brokenly twice before throwing his head back and letting a long moan draw out from between his lips.

Perfect.

Those whispers are at his ear again, and he swallows up air like a starving, drowning man. "You like that?" they say, and he shudders in convulsion. "Am I making you feel good?" He inhales sharply and splutters and almost chokes on his own spit, but it... it doesn't seem right.

"Yes," he moans, gasps, groans, so _close._ It's right there, just beyond his reach, but he's drawing closer, just about to breach security, and then-

"Oh my god, K-Kenny..." He lets it out, body shuddering and rippling and quaking with fear, but it's all irrational, because the comfort is right here, and he releases, finding firm hold in Kenny's hipbones.

And then it's over, drip-dripping like a leaky faucet, endless and resonating, percolating, gone, gone, _gone._ He drains and collapses, holding Kenny like he's the last thing in the world, and just breathes. Breathes hard, breathes shakily, shards of glass penetrating the barrier between here and out there. It breaks, shatters, and he remembers, and his composure clatters to the ground, making no more sound than a dropped pin would. Finding sanctuary and latching down, now he's safe, for the time being.

And then the ending credits are on, winding down, calming down, sedation. The murmured I love yous are ghosts on the sea, whispers, memories. But still, they're there, and he catches them between his fingers, pinching them by the glittering, gossamer wings.

"_Is it gonna last?"_

Fairytales never really got him anywhere, though they did give him imagination. He could pretend he got one of those happily ever afters that seemed to be reserved for only pristine princesses and perfect princes. He was able to dream of a parallel universe in which he was able to find the answers and copy them down in little notebooks to keep forever and ever. But, now, these weren't real, and he didn't know all the answers. But, he could still think, Kenny could help him find the answers, and they could live together in a shining castle embellished in black against the rising sun, with a pink and purple background of clouds, or in a beautiful mansion pinned up against an orange and red clouded sunset, filled with everything and anything they wanted, together forever, and ever, and...

"_If you want it to."_

_-_

_The way this was going, it wasn't going to have a happy ending, but I'm sick of having stories with sad, angsty endings, and I don't think stuff like this should ever have sad endings. ;-; Even though I recently realized I tend to give a lot of my fics happy endings. Because I'm a wuss. D:_

_Anyway, here's some Bunny because it's Easter. X3 I know I never mentioned Butters's name in the fic, but it just seemed better that way to me. *shrug* I really don't know, because the lack of a second name seems to make it kind of confusing, but I don't really want to go back and edit it again. Besides, I kind of like it how it is. And it RHYMES! OMG. I call it poetic prose. xD_

_No, lol, I'm pretty much positive that's been invented before. The human race isn't THAT stupid... In fact only some of it is. Most of the stupid portion condensed in certain places._

_Anyway, coming off of humanity's intelligence issues, yeah. So like, poetry and prose got married here. Seriously, I even included some haikus in there. But crappy ones, like lines splitting up words. That doesn't count, I'm sure. But okay, I like it. In fact, I like this a lot. A **lot.** So, you know, I would really appreciate reviews because it would be sad if a bunch of people faved this and I never knew whether it was because they liked it or because they thought it was so idiotically hilarious they just HAD to favorite it and show all their friends. So please, twll me everything you thought. Like, if the rhyming made it awkward, if you think you found some haikus, idk. _

_I wanted the last line to be a couplet, but it just didn't work out that way. I like the ending as it is, anyway. Oh, and I tried to keep Butters in character so that it can't just be anyone there with Kenny, so do you think I did it okay? Like, with all the gay homo stuff with the fields of flowers and the butterflies and the castles, lmao. Yeah. Buncha gay Butters stuff, just throwin' that out there. _

_Yeah, I tend to ramble, I guess. Anyway, review, tell me why you liked it, tell me why you hated it, all that jazz. Peace out, Happy Easter! *blows kisses*_


End file.
